1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a resistor having low resistance ranging from 50 mΩ to 1Ω is manufactured through a thick film method. A resistor electrode is formed of a silver (Ag)-palladium (Pd) paste and a side electrode portion is formed of an Ag paste.
By changing the pattern sizes of the resistor electrode and the side electrode portion and adjusting Pd content of the Ag—Pd paste of the resistor electrode, a temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR) is adjusted.
In a plate-type metal method, resistance is adjusted by using a foil-type or a plate-type metal material having low resistance of 50 mΩ or less and a TCR of 500 ppm/K or less and processing the dimension and shape of a resistor.
However, since the plate-type metal method requires a metal plate and a mold according to the required resistance range and size of the plate-type metal material, manufacturing costs are increased when various types of products are manufactured, and it is difficult to mass-produce chip resistors, as compared with the thick film method, and material expense is high in a chip resistor due to high use and unit costs of raw materials.
In addition, as Pd content of Ag—Pd paste is increased, resistance is increased, but a TCR may be reduced. When this method is used, there is a limit in obtaining low resistance of 50 mΩ or less and a TCR of 500 ppm/K or less.